Matins
by Edelwyn
Summary: Aperçu d'un matin comme les autres.


Matins

C_e n'est pas une histoire en plusieurs chapitres, elle n'a pas non plus de thèmes principal. C'est une idée qui m'est venue il y a quelques temps, qui n'a rien d'extraordianaire et n'a rien à voir avec _Frohe Weihnachten.

_La Mélodie du Bonheur ne m'appartient ni aucun de spersonnages présentés ici, excepté un. _

_**Repères**: ce texte prendrait place dans un contexte où l'Anschluss ne serait encore arrivé. _

La chambre blanche n'était plus dans le noir total, seul quelques rayons de soleil venaient à présent troubler la pénombre, et par la fenêtre entrouverte, les premiers chants d'oiseaux se faisaient entendre.

Tout au bout du grand lit, un berceau de bois sombre s'agitait tout doucement, comme bercé par une main invisible. Seules parvenaient deux respirations mêlées aux oreilles de l'occupant de ce berceau, qui, décidément, commençait à trouver le temps long. Une petite main rose et potelée s'aventura sur le bois sombre, et ses jointures blanchirent sous l'effort que faisait l'enfant pour se redresser, effort sans succès au premier abord.

Un craquement, léger, se fit entendre, tandis que le bébé, à nouveau, tentait de redresser son petit corps encore lourd de sommeil. Son petit visage se congestionna sous l'effort, mais triomphant, il réussit à se redresser sur son séant, et se maintint quelques instants dans une position presque assise. Il ne faisait pas totalement jour, mais la nuit était terminée, pourtant, les deux silhouettes endormies dans le grand lit ne semblaient pas s'en rendre compte. Et lui, il avait faim! Et il n'était pas facile de rester assis comme cela, aussi le bébé se laissa-t-il aller en arrière soudainement, et fit osciller rapidement son berceau de bois. Distrait par ce balancement plus vif, il resta allongée sur le dos quelques instants. Peu à peu, le berceau reprit une position plus stable, et l'enfant ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux bleus. Son petit poing se crispa soudainement sur le drap brodé, et le relâcha. Un oiseau passa fugitivement devant la fenêtre, et ce mouvement rapide amena un sourire sur le petit visage. Les rideaux crème, légèrement agité par le vent, laissait passer un peu plus de jour maintenant, et par intervalles, le bébé distinguait de grands masses vertes mouvantes, qui semblaient disparaître presque aussitôt. Heureux, le bébé battit des mains, et laissa échapper un rire frais. Sa joie redoubla lorsque le nid près de la fenêtre s'anima et que des pépiements aigus d'oiseaux se firent entendre. Intrigué, le bébé balbutia quelques sons, puis écouta. Trois cris d'oisillon successifs lui répondirent, après quoi, à nouveau le silence. Ravi, le bébé tenta d'imiter lui aussi ces pépiements, et battit des mains de manière désordonnée mais vive.

Sous l'effet du mouvement, le berceau de bois s'agita une fois de plus, et distrait, le bébé oublia les oiseaux.

Lorsque le calme revint, la chambre resta silencieuse. Ayant assez joué tout seul, le petit bonhomme, affamé, tenta à nouveau de jeter un coup d'oeil hors de son berceau. Personne ne bougeait.

Mais il avait faim à présent, vraiment faim.

D'un geste convulsif, tout son petit corps se tendit, et ses pieds retombèrent nerveusement sur le drap brodé que ses poings fermés serrèrent. Son visage minuscule rougit et se plissa, annonciateur de larmes, tandis que de petits gémissements s'échappaient de sa bouche. Il se tourna d'un côté puis d'un autre, énervé par l'absence totale de réaction de la part de ses parents, et quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues satinées tandis que ses petites mains martelaient nerveusement le matelas.

Comme mûe par un ressort, Maria s'éveilla brusquement. Elle resta un moment allongée à écouter...le silence. Aucun bruit ne troublait la pièce, seule la respiration régulière du Capitaine à côté d'elle.

Son oreille aiguisée perçut cependant un halètement caractéristique, en même temps que ses yeux se posaient sur le réveil. Six heures et quart. Cet enfant avait un estomac des plus sûrs pour horloge!

Mais la jeune femme ne s'en plaignit pas. Attentive à ne pas réveiller son mari, elle se glissa et s'approcha du berceau.

Elle ne s'était pas trompé, le bébé, le visage tout rouge, se tournait et se retournait dans son berceau, le faisant osciller de droite à gauche. Attendrie, Maria l'observa un instant, et lorsque les yeux de l'enfant, encore tout plissés, croisèrent les siens, elle sourit.

L'enfant s'arrêta un instant, et petites mains minuscules se levèrent presque instinctivement vers elle. Prévoyant des pleurs si elle restait ainsi plus longtemps, Maria se pencha alors. D'un geste sûr, elle saisit le bébé dans ses bras et le ramena tout contre elle. Heureux de changer de position et de décor, il cessa de se trémousser, et ouvrit plus grands ses yeux bleus.

Avec délices, Maria embrassa légèrement le petit front minuscule puis les deux joues pleines et satinées. Son nez averti huma cependant une odeur des plus caractéristiques, et rapidement, elle se dirigea vers la petite nursery aménagée près de leur chambre.

Elle déposa avec précautions l'enfant sur la table à langer. Le changer ne fut que l'affaire d'une seconde, et Maria en profita pour parler doucement à l'enfant, sentant que celui ci n'allait pas tarder à réclamer son repas. Effectivement, le bébé, las de tant de soins et d'attentions sauf celle qu'il désirait, plissa à nouveau les yeux de manière annonciatrice, et Maria vit deux larmes perler au bord de ses yeux.

Elle le reprit à nouveau dans ses bras, et s'asseyanr rapidement dans le rocking chair près de la fenêtre, déboutonna le haut de sa chemise de nuit blanche et lui donna enfin son premier repas de la journée.

Sentir le petit corps chaud et ferme de son enfant tout contre elle lui procurait toujours la meêm sensation, ce besoin presque irraisonné de la protéger contre tout et tous, de l'aimer et de lui offir totu ce que l'amour d'une mère pouvait offrir à son enfant.

La tirant de se spensées, le bébé se mit à se débattre légèrement contre elle. Adroitement, Maria le changea de position et reprit le fil de ses pensées, une main légèrement posée sur le fin duvet brun recouvrant le crâne du bébé. Si petit, si fragile, mais qui prenait une telle place dans sa vie dans leur vie!

Lorsque un an et demi aupravant elle avait épousé le Capitaine, son esprit était fort loin de ce genre de réalités. Mais après la naissance de leur enfant, trois semaines auparavant, romance, amour et passion s'était mêlé dans ce petit être, semblait il.

Rêveuse, la jeune femme revoyait le jour où elle avait appris à Georg qu'elle était enceinte. Elle même avait d'abord été troublée, ne s'attendant pas si vite à un tel évènement. Puis la joie et l'émeveillement l'avait emporté, lorsqu'elle avait senti, une nuit, le premier mouvement du bébé la réveiller. Le sourire et la joie silencieuse du Capitaine alors qu'elle s'était rendormie, tout contre lui.

Et maintenant, ce bébé était là, dans ses bras.

C'était leur enfant. Il avait les cheveux et la bouche de Georg, affirmait Maria, tandis que le Capitaine, lui, revoyait le nez fin et retroussé de la jeune femme chez leur enfant.

D'un doigt délicat, Maria essuya une dernière goutte de lait perlant sur les lèvres entrouvertes du bébé. Attendrie, elle l'observa un instant tandis qu'il emettait des petits bruits caractéristqiues d'un bébé bien repu, et doucement, elle commença à fredonner. Son corps imprima un mouvement régulier à la chaise tandis qu'elle berçait le nourrisson.

Le jour se levait peu à peu, et il faisait grand jour dans la pièce lorsque Maria, baissant les yeux, constata que le bébé s'était endormi. Elle se releva et en silence, regagna la grande chambre. Avec tendresse, elle déposa un léger baiser sur son front avant de le déposer doucement dans son berceau.

Au lieu de regagner elle aussi son lit, la jeune femme s'arrêta un instant devant le berceau. Le bébé s'était rendormi, et de temps en temps il avait de ces petits gestes convulsifs et nerveux dont lui seul pouvait deviner la raison. Prenant garde de ne pas l'éveiller, Maria remit lentement les couvertures en place, recouvrant ses petites jambes, et sa main s'attarda légèrement sur son petit coeur. Le sentir battre régulièrement sous ses doigts était une sensation dont elle ne se lasserait jamais, pensait-elle. Avec délicatesse, ses doigts remontèrent le long du petit corps. Le fin modelé du visage, la rondeur puérile des joues, la douceur de soie du petit duvet blond, elle les connaissait par coeur, mais les ré-apprenait chaque jour.

La jeune femme imprima un léger balancement au berceau, avant de s'éloigner à son tour. Elle avait froid soudain, et se blottit à nouveau sous les couvertures , ramenant les draps jusqu' à son menton. Peu à peu, une douce chaluer se diffusa dans tout corps.

-Il dort?

Surprise d'entendre la voix du Capitaine qu'elle pensait profondément endormi, Maria répondit:

-Comme un loir, dès qu'il a avalé son repas.

Elle le sentit se retourner et lui faire face, tandis qu'elle étouffait un baillement.

-Quelle heure est il?

-Six heures trente, répondit elle mécaniquement. Cet enfant a un estomac pour horloge, ajouta-t-elle, pour un peu, il battrait Kurt!

A travers ses paupières à moitié closes, elle vit un fin sourire se dessiner sur le visage du Capitaine. Il l'attira contre lui, et elle sombra rapidement dans le sommeil, consciente qu'il ne leur restait que peu de temps avant de devoir entamer une nouvelle journée...par un autre repas.

Lorsque Maria s'éveilla à nouveau, il faisait grand jour. Machinalement, elle tendit les doigts vers la droite, mais l'emplacement à côté d'elle était vide. Encore à moitié consciente, il fallut quelques temps la jeune femme pour qu'elle réalise que huit heures avaient dû passer depuis bien longtemps, et que le bébé ne criait pas. Cette dernière pensée la réveilla toute entière. En un tour de main, elle se leva et enfila sa robe de chambre. Le berceau était vide, constata-t-elle, la nursery aussi. Retournant dans leur chambre, elle entendit alors du bruit en provenance de la terrasse. Elle avança doucement, reconnaissant la voix grave du Capitaine.

Assis sur un fauteuil, il avait pris le bébé dans ses bras, et sans faire de bruit, lui parlait et l' amusait depuis son réveil, devina Maria. Un instant, elle demeura sur place, contemplant le charmant tableau formé par son mari et leur enfant. L'épaisse chevelure noire du Capitaine contrastait avec les quelques cheveux blonds du bébé, mais Maria s'amusa à reconnaître en eux la même expression volontaire dans la bouche entrouverte et minsucule, et le menton carré et volontaire.

De dos, Georg ne l'avait pas vu venir, mais les yeux bleus du bébé se déplacèrent derrière son épaule tandis que sa bouche s'ouvrait légèrement et laissait échapper un gazouillis incompréhensible et joyeux.

Le Capitaine, se retournant au mouvement du bébé, sourit à la vision de sa femme en chemise de nuit. Maria prit place sur le fauteuil blanbc jouxtant le sien, et rit franchement tandis que le bébé frappait de ses petits poings la poitrine de son père, désireux d'échapper à son emprise.

Avec douceur, Maria saisit le petit corps des mains de son mari et le cala confortablement contre elle, prête à donner à leur fille aux yeux bleus son repas. La jeune femme baissa à nouveau les yeux vers le bébé, affamé, et tandis que la fillette avalait son premier repas, elle croisa le regard du Capitaine. Complices, unis par ce bébé encore inconscient, ils se sourirent.

FIN


End file.
